


cum rocket

by sugarexe (SovereignSugar)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: ...Kinda, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, the kind that's actually good?, the smut itself is sexy tho so you're welcome, the title is not sexy but I promise it delivers, they have signals for sex how cute is that, this wasn't supposed to be sexy hhh, yes bill is in this fic lmfao, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignSugar/pseuds/sugarexe
Summary: "Richie, you should ditch the game and play with me instead," Eddie says softly in Richie's ear."That's a tempting offer, babe, but you're gonna have to do better than that," Richie replies cockily, his eyes still glued the screen."I'll let you fuck my face."That gets Richie's attention.





	cum rocket

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfiction was not supposed to be sexy, but uhhh I got carried away? whoops  
> this is the drabble that will more than likely live in infamy, though  
> I really hope no one has written something similar bc this idea really just plopped it's ass into my brain and wouldn't leave
> 
> oh and ps I will never ever, ever, _ever_ write porn with minors. Richie and Eddie are adults in this. They're in their sophomore year of college
> 
> Russian translation [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7093382)  
> Thanks so much to the translator, [Masha.ru](https://ficbook.net/authors/961899)

Eddie is tired in the worst way. Working in the university store has its merits - it lessens his debt to some degree and people are polite for the most part, but it's especially exhausting around the end of the semester. There are a lot of cranky students, including Eddie himself. Finals are coming up, and he hasn't had the free time to do anything with Richie in a week. He's stressed beyond belief, so the only thing Eddie wants to do when he gets back to the dorm is to participate in some lewd activities with his boyfriend.

  
Richie, the bastard, is busy playing video games when Eddie walks in. Eddie _hates_ when he plays video games because, unless he is also playing, Richie hardly acknowledges him. It isn't entirely Richie's fault - he alternates between bouts hyper-concentration or having no focus at all. He heaves out a sigh and drops his bag by the door.

  
"Richie -" He whines as he drags over to the couch. He's hoping that Richie might pay attention to him if he's needy enough. Eddie sits next to him, leaning into his space. He rests a hand on Richie's thigh and strokes it gently. Eddie takes one of his earbuds out with his other hand. They can't carry on a conversation (nor can they engage in the various acts Eddie has envisioned) if all Richie can hear is Bill yammering in his ear.

  
"Hey, babe, how was work?" Richie mutters distractedly - a conditioned response. (Which kind of miffs Eddie - _they aren't a straight couple_.) He subconsciously leans towards Eddie, though, and he takes the opportunity to trail kisses down Richie's neck.

  
" _Richie_ ," he breathes, "Can't you pay attention to me? I had a bad day today."

  
Richie ( _being Richie_ ) smirks.

  
"Somebody's greedy tonight, hm?" He asks huskily. A moment later he follows up with an annoyed, " _No_ , Bill, not you...... Well, gee, Bill, whomst else could I be talking to?.......Yes, Bill, I'm talking to Eddie."

Eddie rolls his eyes.

  
"Richard, do you really have to talk to Bill right now?"

"What, do you want him to think I'm engaging in dirty talk with him? I'd rather not have Mike castrate me like one of the bulls on his grandpa's farm, _thanks_."

  
Eddie groans and slumps against Richie's shoulder. He considers just giving up, but damn it, he's _frustrated_. They haven't had sex in what seems like forever. Richie isn't the only horny bastard in this relationship. He slowly ghosts his hand over Richie's thigh until it's over his dick, only applying the slightest pressure before continuing upwards. He smiles when Richie gasps.

  
He trails his fingers up and down Richie's chest.

  
" _Richie, you should ditch the game and play with me instead_ ," He says softly in Richie's ear.

  
"That's a tempting offer, babe, but you're gonna have to do better than that," Richie replies cockily, his eyes still glued the screen. He frowns, though, and Eddie guesses Bill said something else.

  
"...No, Bill. I'm still talking to Eddie."

  
Eddie tries to ignore the fact that Bill keeps messing up their rhythm, only stopping his fingers momentarily before continuing.

  
He trails his hand back down Richie's abdomen. He stops just above the hem of Richie's jeans.

  
" _I'll let you fuck my face_ ," Eddie mutters seductively. Richie tears his eyes away from the screen at that, and Eddie can tell he likes the offer considering the way he quickly licks his lips.

  
"But... if you're too busy playing video games, I guess..." Eddie trails off, pulling back. He grins when Richie's hand darts out to stop him.

  
"No, Jesus, Eds. _Please_ ," Richie blurts quickly. He holds the microphone of his earbuds closer to his mouth.

  
"I gotta go! I'm busy right now," He says. There's a pause. Eddie can hear Bill's voice through the earbud that's swinging against Richie's chest.

  
"Yes, I'm talking to you, idiot!" Richie groans in exasperation.

  
He rips the other earbud out and tosses his controller aside. Eddie feels both smug and amused by his desperate reaction.

  
"On your knees, baby," Richie commands, and Eddie gladly slips off the couch. He settles in between Richie's thighs, teasing him with soft, barely-there touches. He and Richie maintain eye contact when he finally palms him. Richie throws his head back and rolls his hips. Eddie bites his bottom lip, smiling in a way that makes Richie's insides stir. He brings a hand down to cup his boyfriend's jaw.

  
"God, I love your lips," Richie murmurs, brushing his thumb across his bottom lip, "I can't wait to see them all pretty and swollen from sucking my dick."

  
Eddie's tongue darts out to meet Richie's thumb, and he can taste the saltiness that clings to his skin.

  
A moan slips from Eddie's mouth, and he shudders. Richie brings his hand to the back of his neck and gently leads him closer.

  
Richie whimpers when Eddie kisses him through his pants, and his hand threads through the curls behind Eddie's ear affectionately. Eddie unbuttons his fly, and Richie brings himself up enough to slip both his boxers and his jeans downwards. The feeling of Eddie's warm breath against his head makes him gasp and buck forward.

  
Eddie grasps the base of Richie's cock in his right hand, and he uses his other hand to hold Richie's hips down.

  
"Not yet, 'Chee," Eddie coos softly, " _Don't you want to savor it?_ "

  
He drags his tongue up Richie's length indulgently, reveling in the way Richie sings out in response. The hand in his hair tightens in the most delicious way, sending electricity down Eddie's spine.  
Eddie kisses the tip, his tongue brushing against the slit coyly. Richie moans when he engulfs it completely. He breathes in deeply before inching downwards.

  
Richie lets out a sigh as Eddie sets a tantalizing pace, and he feels the heat building in his abdomen. Eddie takes him down to the root, and the way he sucks him makes Richie's toes curl.

  
"Yes, Eddie. You're so good at taking my cock, baby," Richie mumbles. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of his forehead. His shirts feels too constricting, and the heat feels suffocating in the most pleasant way. Eddie's tongue feels like velvet against the underside of his cock. It's almost overwhelming.

  
"Let me fuck your mouth, baby," he begs.

  
Eddie drags his hands down Richie's legs until he pulls them back completely. He runs them down his own body until they find purchase against his own thighs. His eyelashes flutter, and he tilts his head slightly. Richie knows that's Eddie's go-ahead.

  
"Tap out if it's too much, sweetheart."

  
Richie cards his fingers through Eddie's hair. He savors in the feeling of Eddie's plump lips against his cock as he pulls Eddie's head back. He rocks back in gently, allowing Eddie to get used to it before setting a more brisk pace. He hears Eddie whimper.

  
"Are you teasing yourself, baby?" Richie breathes. Eddie's eyes slip closed, and Richie can feel him exhale through his nose. "Touch yourself, sweetheart, I want to hear you moaning."

  
His eyes roll back when he feels vibrations from the noises in the back of Eddie's throat. He thrusts faster, feeling himself come undone.

  
"Eddie, I'm going to cum," Richie gasps. He tugs Eddie's hair, pulling off enough so he doesn't cum directly into Eddie's throat. Stars burst behind his eyelids when Eddie sucks the tip greedily, coaxing his orgasm out of him.

  
Richie's eyes flutter open slowly as he rides out his orgasm. Eddie pulls off of him, and he basks in the afterglow until he feels his phone buzzing. It's Bill, and Richie wants to ignore it until he realizes that the video game is still on.

  
_His headset_.

  
"Oh my god, Bill!"

  
Eddie snorts in laughter when he realizes Richie's blunder, and he feels something warm spurt from his nose. He laughs harder when Richie finally disconnects the headphones. Bill's horrified voice sounds through the speakers on the tv.

  
" _OH THANK GOD, THEY'VE F - FINALLY STOPPED! I - I'M GOING TO BE SCARRED FOR TH - THE REST OF MY LIFE! RICHIE, YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT THIS IS A TWO-PLAYER GAME_!"

Eddie is caught between fits of laughter and coughing. He covers his nose and mouth - he hadn't even had the chance to swallow everything yet.

  
Richie is laughing, too, his phone held to his ear.

  
"Well, Bill, if you were so horrified, why didn't you turn off your game? Are you sure you weren't enjoying yourself?"

  
" _FUCK OFF, TRASHMOUTH. W - WE WOULD HAVE LOST OUR PROGRESS_!"

  
Eddie calms down enough to pull his hands away, and he tries to wipe the cum from his face with the backs of his wrists. Richie notices and guffaws.

  
"Oh my god, Eddie, did you ... did you snort my jizz through your nose?"

  
Eddie can only nod, torn between disgust and delight. He tries to swallow it but to no avail.

  
" _I DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THAT, OH MY GOD_!"

  
"Holy shit, the feeling is so unpleasant. I need to blow my nose," Eddie rubs his nose but only ends up sneezing. Richie is hysterical. Eddie wipes the cum that got on his hands onto Richie's jeans in retaliation.

  
"Nooo! These are my favorite jeans, Eds!" Richie protests weakly, peals of laughter still spilling from his mouth.

  
"Suck it up, Richard. It'll come off in the wash."

  
"But baby, weren't you the one that was just sucking -"

  
" _I HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH RIGHT NOW_!" Bill shrieks through the tv.

Richie and Eddie dissolve back into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> nyahahaha I hope u enjoyed it ~  
> I hope the title wasn't too _on the nose_ for Y'all ;Dc  
>  I haven't written a lemon before but this was actually pretty fun?
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated (i don't blame you for not wanting to put your name to this though, uh)  
> love uuuuuu xoxo


End file.
